Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-2014-187506A discloses an optical receiver module to be used for coherent optical communication. The housing of the module is provided with connectors, which are placed side by side, connected to a single mode optical fiber (SMF) for introducing a signal beam and a polarization maintaining optical fiber (PMF) for introducing a local beam, respectively.